Ancestral Revenge
by GradGirl2010
Summary: Le Paradox caused more damage than the Cooper Gang realized. Now his time technology is in the hands of the most notorious geniuses. Sly, trapped in the past, is at the mercy of his oldest nightmare and is being pieced apart. What's worse is the Thievius Raccoonus is coming apart at the seams. All of Cooper History is vanishing. Has time finally run out for the Cooper Clan?
1. Message from Beyond

**Sly 5 **

**Ancestral Revenge**

**Le Paradox did more damage than the Cooper Gang realized. Now with Sly trapped in the past, the sole surviving Cooper finds himself at the mercy of his oldest nightmare. Unable to rescue him on their own, Bentley and Murray must recruit an old friend in order to get him back to the present. Because something told Bentley they were going up the family tree in order to get home.**

**()**

**Message from Beyond**

**This is my first Sly fic. If you don't like it, DON'T READ OR COMMENT! That's all I'm saying!**

**()**

**Bentley POV – **

_Six months…that's how long it's been since Sly disappeared. It felt more like six years. Often times I found myself journeying back to the sight of Sly's disappearance. I wasn't alone. Carmelita and Murray walk by there every now and again as well. And each time grew more and more painful. _

_We were all hoping, one day, that crafty raccoon would pop out of nowhere and make some jocular comment like, "Hey pal! Did ya miss me?" Or, "You look green, Bentley. Do you need a Doctor?" Those desires…were nothing more than hopeless fantasies now. Bentley's head dropped to the ground. A lone tear splashed on his lap. _

_Carmelita would bust into the Interpol maximum security prison; demanding Le Paradox tell her how to find Sly. How to fix the time machine! Not only did the skunk refuse to help, he stated he had no idea where Sly could have wound up. The time machine he used was on –in laymen's terms – shuffle. Sly could have ended up in the far future or distant past. And there was no way to get him back. _

_I know I said I get discouraged but never give up…I think it's time I change my slogan. All of my genius…all of my tech…even the DNA modification I used on Sly's binocucom so he could find Salim – nothing worked. Bentley swatted his hand, crashing his equipment to the ground. Nothing brought me any closer to finding Sly. Hell! Who was to say…to say…the Cooper was even…Bentley clapped his hands to his face, crying heavily in despair. My best friend…he's gone. Sly's gone…SLLLYYYYYYY!_

**()**

As Bentley turned off the lights to his lab for the final time, his computer screen flicked on, beeping in alert as he had received a message. Answering the call, Bentley was surprised to see he had received a video message from an old friend. A friend he, Sly, and Murray met after a job they pulled in Istanbul many years back. Opening the message, a young female Snow Leopard with sky blue skin fur appeared on the monitor. Her bright magenta eyes filled Bentley with such elation he had to take a puff of his inhaler to calm down. It's been a while since he had seen such a friendly face. It was nice to see friends reappearing.

Eager to hear what the Lady Leopard had to say, Bentley quickly clicked on play and listened intently. "_Hi Bentley_." The leopard waved. "_It's Alauna. It's been quite a while, hasn't it_?" She giggled nervously. Her voice went hoarse a few times. Obviously she had been planning out what she's been wanting to say. "_I'm glad you kept your old email. I was worried you'd changed that mishap with Tsao stealing your computer._" She reminisced, fiddling with her long black hair. "_Listen, I would love to sit down with a bag of popcorn and play nostalgia, but I have something you really need to see._" Bentley was intrigued by the level of urgency in her tone. "_Attached to this message is a photo from the Egyptian pyramids I've been giving a lecture on. I translated the text...sort of._" A wide smirked graced her feline face."_I think you'll find it interesting. I did._" She winked. "_Give me a shout when you're ready for a round the world trip." _The video ended.

**()**

**Bentley POV**

_It was nice to hear from Alauna. During a job Sly, Murray, and I pulled in Istanbul, we rescued and met Alauna, becoming close friends. But because of her 'Occupations' it made it hard for her to travel with us for too long a period of time. Thankfully we've been able to keep in touch with her. I always enticed her with juicy bits of our capers. She ate them up like Murray does ice cream._

_As I opened the attachments Alauna mentioned, I was intrigued to find a rocky stone slab as her subject of interest. On the slab was…poorly written – perhaps the worst I've seen – ancient hieroglyphics. Whoever wrote these should have been devoured by scarabs. Somehow Alauna managed to translate them. I need to make her a medal._

Stuck…in…Egypt.

Sly…in…common…of…second.

Need help.

-Cooper

_At first I thought nothing of it. But when I saw a familiar – raccoon shaped – calling card attached next to the message, I stopped. Bentley's glasses slide halfway down his face. His hands froze, hovering over his keyboard in petrified shock. I almost fell out of my chair, and my shell. The entire world around me seemed to stop. I…I couldn't believe it. This wasn't – in the vernacular – ANCIENT hieroglyphics! It was Sly's cheap handwriting! But…how? How did Alauna get ahold of this? How was Sly able to reach out like that? Unless…Bentley studied the message closer. He saw what was intended to be said. I gathered my things, super charged my chair, IPad, and soda hat, and I raced off for Murray and the Parisian Interpol office!_

**That's all for now. I know it's short, but be patient with me. I'm not waiting another year or two for a fifth game.**


	2. Intro To Bounty Hunting Leopard

**Intro **

**To **

**Bounty Hunting Leopard**

_Hi. I'm Alauna. Alauna Lea (Lee-uh) Pard. I'm what you call a Bounty Hunter. No not the Bounty Hunter who tracks down those skipping on a court date. I mean an actual Bounty Hunter. One who takes jobs of the highest bitter and completes them without fail. So naturally…I'm kind of wanted by Interpol. Something about causing international incidents. I dunno. All I know is that Inspector Fox hates me more than she hates Sly. And trust me, that's saying something. _

_Since I was 10 – when I could get away from my studies – grandpa and grandma would take time to teach me the basics of fighting, and the importance of patience, strategy, and timing. Patience yields results, Timing brings victory, but neither is possible without Strategy. _

_For eight years I trained under them, honing my skills in weapon wielding and hand to hand combat. Undercover training, the art of bluffing and subterfuge, and of course evading arrest. Stealth obstacles were challenging, but the acrobatics that came with it were a synch. Eventually – without the formality of the pageantry – I graduated in my Grandparents eyes and was ready to choose my occupation. I chose Bounty hunter. Why? It was the only thing my grandparents hadn't picked. Ha-Ha. _

_That same day, my grandfather bestowed to me his Dual Flame Revolvers. Revolvers which fired a focused and condensed bullet of pure heat. More damaging than a shock pistol, but can overheat easily. But I couldn't keep just the guns. I needed a weapon in case they become un available. With the help of a Japanese friend of mine – Natsumi Hirotomi – I constructed a shoto blade and katana. The sheath was a mahogany staff. The hilts of both my swords were smooth staff ends. When sheathed it will appear that I wear a Bo staff. But be careful, because I can cut you in half before you blink. _

_I trained vigorously for two years with those weapons. On the job was the best sort of training. Yes I've gotten caught and yes I've broken out. The only way to become Elite is to have one or ten failures in your repertoire. My repertoire – and job as a linguist of course - landed me in Istanbul and pairing me up with Sly and his friends. After that, for the last five years, we've joined up and taken on jobs. They were fun to work with. _

_After I heard about Sly and the whole Cooper vault ordeal, I sort of kept to myself. As did Bentley and the rest of the gang they accumulated. We thought Sly deserved to settle down with the woman of his dreams. Even if he was lying through his teeth. Oh well. Who hasn't lied to the person they loved. _

_I bet you're wondering how I became mixed up with the Cooper Gang. Well that's easy. I met Sly and his Gang during one of my jobs in Istanbul. Coincidentally, the Cooper Gang was drawn there as well. I was lured to a museum of Turkish History by the rumor of a Curator collecting and selling priceless artifacts to the highest bitter. The Bounty for catching him in the act – Photos and recon – was 5,000 liras. Learning of his contacts in the process, an extra 10,000 liras. Of course I took the job._

_I should mention, as an Elite Bounty Hunter, I only take jobs of the highest quality. B to S rank only. Hey, even I have standards. Like Sly only stealing from other thieves, I only go after Bounties of the highest bidder and rank. The only catch is the higher the rank, the more law enforcement I run across. I may be a 'legitimate' law enforcer – as in I'm held in the same regard as a police officer or military solider – but I'm still a wanted criminal. I've stolen, committed murder, and even taken candy from babies. I've built quite the reputation. So taking jobs that involve me coming across Interpol or local police only help to increase my notoriety. And makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside._

_I find jobs like any other Bounty Hunter would. Well…old fashioned bounty hunters anyway. The New Age of touch screens and hackers – creating a website will only make things easy for the police. So I utilize local hotspots. Taverns, school yards, court houses…What? I need to know the laws of the land before I move. Helps keep the charges against me lowered. I'm probably at…10 life sentences at most. Plus they have faces on the walls. I love faces. Let's me know who to look for. Then I just approach, offer my services to the client, and let things play out. Of course I've been double crossed. But I make sure to cover my tail before my…dramatic exits._

_Before I had a chance to drop in on my Art Monger, a rogue potato soared passed my head. I glared out to the horizon, only to see a…pink hippo firing a potato gun. Another potato came at me and I cut it in half. THAT HIPPO WAS AIMING AT ME! Taking my Py-Revolver, I shot that house made weapon into scrap! I didn't realize until I heard something break that the hippo was distracting me. A raccoon with a cane broke the lock on the skylight window and was descending in. I was hoodwinked. Luckily I always get my vengeance._

_Just before the Raccoon could get halfway to the floor, I tugged on his harness to get his attention. I threatened to cut the wire. He pleaded for me not to. That he needed to get the art on the list he had. Apparently he was after the stolen art too. Of course he had no intention of giving it back to the museum. But I wasn't hired to care about some old pictures and vases. I was hired to find a connection._

_At the end of the night, Sly and I ended up killing two birds with one stone. Not only did Sly get to keep his originals, I managed to link the curator up with the Black Market Merchants and the forgers who planned on replacing everything. It was a good night, and I treated the Raccoon and his friends to a night on the town._

_I don't have a long family history like Sly. My ancestors and parents weren't bounty hunters, thieves, or anything like that. Well, my grandfather was a mercenary. So, technically speaking, he was the one who encouraged me towards my nightly occupation. He also taught me how to fight, with and without weapons. I've been told I take after him. But that's only because of my fighting style. But personality wise, I've been told I resemble my parents. Courtesy of my day job._

_My parents were respectable people. Loving, caring, warm, and able to light up any room they walked into. My father was an Irish Archeologist. My Mother was a British Anthropologist. Though their jobs seemed tedious to me, I enjoyed the fact that their work got me free trips around the world. Monaco, Prague, Alaska, even Egypt – I went everywhere. And everywhere I went, I discovered I had a fascination with languages and the characters that made up those languages. So, after graduating college, I earned a degree and job as a Linguist. I worked for the same Museum as my parents. The Museum of Latent Cultures. Our job was to discover the mysteries of a country's history – through the language, bones, and sites discovered – And uncover what a country may have lost centuries ago. It was fun…but didn't fill my other itch._

_While I was intrigued with languages, I had that impulsive inner destructive side that needed to be filled. This was courtesy of my grandfather. He always told me about how his mother, father, and grandmother were soldiers of their own caliber. Mercenary, rogue soldier – great grandmother, and vigilante – grandmother. All of whom fought for their own reasons. To right a wrong police could not, participate in war but under their own orders, and to ensure soldier deaths were covered up. My parents took no interest in their business. But I did. I loved the thought of being able to work around the law. The Bronx of England needed a night hunter roaming the streets anyway._

_I may seem over the top. But then again, so is Sly. We've managed to run into one another during our capers. And of course, Sly and I had to see which of us improved the most since our last encounter. (Sighs sadly) When I first met the raccoon…I don't know, we connected. Spiritually of course. I may not have lost my family in a gruesome manner, but I was still alone in this world. Because of my nightly profession, my parents and I grew distant. I no longer know where they are. Quite frankly I don't care. My only friends were those I met along the way. My best friends were the Cooper gang. The last six years I've known them and joined them on jobs, I wouldn't change them for the world. But I would change what transpired all of eight months ago. I would throw in my Bounty Hunter service card if I could change that. Not that I have one. All I want is my sparring buddy back. I only hope that, once we figure out what's going on in Egypt, we'll be able to do that again. We'll spar, we'll laugh, and we'll fill the voids our parents left. We'll help each other forget the horrors our jobs have wrought. That I'll meet up with Bentley, Murray, and Sly and we'll be able to cause trouble for Interpol and local authorities. _

_My parents vanished without a trace. I won't let Sly do the same._

**))X((**

_I was in Egypt for an assignment given to me by my boss. An Egyptian Historian and his College Professor Friend needed a Hieroglyphics translated for a seminar they were going to conduct for a national Embassy. Apparently a number of countries around the world were interested in what Egypt had to offer. So was I. I love Egyptian history._

_Accompanied by Archeologist Ham Star, and his crackerjack team of excavators, I was brought into the buried ruins of an aged old tomb said to be the torture chamber ancient Pharaohs used to interrogate their prisoners. My job was to find any and all hieroglyphics and document them for further study. Of course the excavation team would be helping me._

_As the minutes turned to hours, I found myself immersed within Egypt's history. The dark secrets this chamber held; Queen Mary's purge of the Protestants seemed more like a harmless fox hunt compared to what was written on these walls. I was so engrossed in the timeline etched on one of the walls that I didn't realize I meandered into a spectator's booth. Turning on my flashlight, I studied the room. There were stone carved benches near a large window. It peered into a vast, open room. They were rusted and worn, but I was able to make out whips, spike studded sticks, something that bore a horrific resemblance to the Pear of Agony. Aged, blackened spots of blood were still on those walls. It was awful. I was overwhelmed to the point I actually sat where heartless – or desperate – generals sat. I had to turn my back. I couldn't look at it. That's when I saw it. It was the strangest thing I've ever seen._

_In the spectator's booth, there was a corner of the back wall that left untouched. The rest of the wall was written with dates and the names of the unfortunate. But this one space was voided. Like someone left it like that purposefully. Then out of nowhere, words started to etch themselves into the stone. I rubbed my eyes and poured water on my face. Ensuring I wasn't going insane. Surprisingly I wasn't. Words, in the worst hieroglyphic characters I've ever seen, were writing themselves out right in front of me. I searched the room for some sort of explanation, but there was nothing. If the Ghost Adventures crew was there, they would be having a field day. Not to mention being paid big._

_I quickly took a picture of the Glyphs. I should have videoed it. But just as swiftly – though slightly languid – as the glyphs appeared…they vanished. A giant hole was left in the wall. There was rubble in front of it. Like someone just broke the wall. Only in my case it just vanished into thin air. _

'_WHAT'S GOING ON?' I screamed aloud. 'Were the ghosts of ancient Egypt trying to tell me something?' I don't know. All I knew, was that I needed to analyze what I just photographed and get it back to someone._

**))X((**

_I returned to a bunker the team and I were utilizing as our base of operations with my pictures and a couple of pieces from the wall that I saw break in thin air. I hid myself in my trailer, hoping for some quiet. Though blasting my multi genre music isn't exactly quiet, it did help me focus. I found Katyusha, Simple and Clean, and Gungam Style very relaxing to work under. No. I do not have a preference of music._

_After I finished translating the message, I noticed an odd symbol at the end. A familiarly odd symbol. A raccoon face. Wait? RACCOON?! I read the message over again, making sure I had it right. __Alauna smiled elatedly.__ I did. I didn't know how, but I just translated a message written in Sly's drunkard handwriting. 'How was this possible?' I wondered. 'How was Sly in Ancient Egypt?' The last time I heard, about…a year and a half ago? Sly was living it up with Carmelita, pretending to have amnesia. How was he sending random messages from Ancient Egypt? And how long have I truly been out of the loop with their troublemaking. A year and a half obviously. NOT THE POINT! Bentley needed to see this! I needed answers! I needed to know…what happened to my caper buddy?_

_After six and a half years - practically seven – you'd think I'd be used to the Cooper Gang getting in and out of stranger mishaps. NOT!_

**Short but sweet. Next chapter already posted**


	3. Field Trip

**Field Trip**

**Alright. Here's another chapter.**

Chains dragging along the graveling ground, skin crawling grinding startling the slumbering spiders on their webs. Heavy, languorous footsteps trudging across the sand grinding floor. A body shuffling over rubble, exhausted and broken moans grumbling from the throat parched throat. Two muscular Alligators dressed in Egyptian Attire had a prisoner by the arms, dragging him roughly on his knees. His clothing was torn and ripped into rags, blood soaking his grey fur.

"This one's lasted longer than the others." Guard one remarked scornfully.

"He'll break sooner or later." Guard two assured his friend. "The Pharaoh's new Vizier has a nasty temper." He chuckled. "Those crab claws of his will rip the stubbornness right from him. If not," The Alligators lugged the half dead man into a room, "That barely beating heart is sure to be severed."

**(*)**

**Bentley POV**

_Along the way to get Murray, I ran into Inspector Fox apprehending a suspect. As per her style – more recently boorish – Inspector Fox apprehended the suspect with a swift shock and kick to the aye-chi-wah-wah spots. At first I was apprehensive to invite her along. Ever since Sly disappeared, she…hasn't been herself. Carmelita pounds her fist into a suspects face, demanding her talks. She became more violent, more virulent than usual. Something I didn't think possible. But I couldn't blame her. She loved Sly just as much as he loved her. They parted without really apologizing. And I think it hit Carmelita harder because she was the one who pushed him away. She couldn't see past the hurt; the lie she told herself._

_Bentley approached Carmelita, pleading for her to listen and understand. In the end I told Carmelita I had received a clue about Sly's whereabouts. The roaring fire in her eyes, the burning blaze in her heart – all of it seemed to quell. I offered to invite her along. She was as much a part of the Cooper Gang as Alauna. Even though I hadn't told Carmelita Alauna would be joining us._

_Carmelita didn't need to think for too long. She threw me into her car, tossed my wheelchair into her trunk, and we jetted off for Murray. Who…surprisingly, was in Russia competing in their annual combat tournaments. It was surprising because Murray hasn't wanted to return to Russia since the Clockwerk affair. It held nightmares. But he worked through those nightmares in the ring. He achieved the title "Heavy Fist Champion!" Ha-Ha. I didn't mean to interrupt his winning streak, but he needed to see this. Murray stopped flashing his champion belt when he saw Bentley and Carmelita outside the ring. His yellow gloved hands pointed fervently to the IPad. Murray gaped in awe and complete elation. Murray picked up Carmelita and Bentley and threw them in the van. Carmelita called in a tow. Boy was she going to hate the bill._

_During the drive, I explained to Carmelita and Murray that in order to get the full story, we would need to go to Egypt. Cairo to be more specific. The message came from a friend of ours who needed our help. That's when Carmelita grew suspicious. Thieves who have friends could only mean MORE THIEVES! Carmelita glares at Bentley intensely, demanding an answer. She grilled me for an hour before I caved. I announced it was Alauna who sent me the message._

_Carmelita reached her foot past the driver seat and smashed her foot onto the break. She smashed her face into Bentley's, growling animally. Her eyes barked like dogs. I explained to Carmelita she may not have liked it, but it was the only way we could use the time machine to find him. Carmelita eventually gave in and sat quietly in the back seat. Murray continued driving, and I got into contact with Alauna. Carmelita leaned over his seat, watching heatedly with a deep growl in her throat._

**(*)**

**Alauna POV**

_It was the middle of the night. After a long day of desert sun and poisonous snakes, I was ready to collapse and sleep like the dead. Too bad I had a client who needed my assistance. A rogue government agent trying to evade arrest who killed five men and women to keep hidden. 50,000 Egyptian Pounds for capturing him dead, 100,000 alive. And in England I would be sitting comfortably for a while._

_I had just gotten out of the shower of a hotel I was staying in. Kempinski Nile Hotel, Cairo. Very lovely room and even lovelier people. Room service – the food and wine were to die for. I put on my black cargo pants and black boots. My red, studded, X-band holster reached around my hips, the Flame Revolvers bouncing on my thighs. I donned my light grey tummy top, long black fingerless gloves, and black bolero coat. The swords always came last. I don't know. I liked the dramatic feel of donning the last resort weapons._

_I opened my – 17th floor – window, letting the cool night breeze bask over my skin. That's when I heard my computer beeping. I was getting a video message over Skype. Opening the laptop, the username belonged to a MeanGreenGeniusMachine. IT WAS BENTLEY! I answered the call. I over overjoyed to see Murray and Bentley waving into the camera. As usual, Murray was his cute, pink self. As for Bentley…he gained a little muscle since I last saw him. I was disappointed a little when I saw Carmelita fuming in the background. Not that I was surprised. She was just as involved in whatever mess Sly got into as I was. I waved as…'sincerely' as possible. She and I weren't each other's biggest fans._

_Bentley got in the middle, reminding us that we had more important issues to deal with._

**(*)**

"_I cannot believe you're I am being subjected to asking for help from this loco witch!_" Carmelita hissed.

"You're not being subjected to anything, hag!" Alauna retorted, venom dripping from her British tongue. "And for the record, I called to the two gentlemen." She shooed her hand haughtily, "So why don't you go find another beau that you can lie to get into his pants."

"_You…ROTTEN-_" Carmelita clenched a vengeful fist.

Bentley placed his hands to Carmelita's face, "_ENOUGH!_" He boomed, shoving her out of the way. "_Can we all please remember why we're even here?_" He begged, glancing between Carmelita and Alauna. "_Sly Stuck in the Past? A message in the rocks of Egypt? Our need for a one way trip ticket?_"

Alauna raised a hand, "Don't worry." She giggled. "I already have that arranged. All you need do is walk up to the Reservation Agent at the check-in counter." She explained. "Give your names and you'll be on your way."

"_Thanks Allie._" Murray beamed. "_This is gonna be great!_" He cheered. "_But what about the van?_"

"It'll be brought along. Don't worry."

"_WOO-HOO!_"

"Now while you lot are on the subject," Alauna leaned back in her chair, folding her arms and legs, "Perhaps you can explain to me how Sly is sending messages through aged stone walls."

"_Before we get to that,_" Bentley started, showing Alauna the message she sent on his IPad, "_Where did you find this message at?_"

"An ancient torture chamber." She answered ominously. Murray, Bentley, and Carmelita felt knots tie themselves in their stomachs. "There was a spot in the wall of spectator's box. History says it remained blank. That it was never filled because the next criminal to be _interrogated _escaped."

"_Yet it was filled in anyway?_"

"Yes. The words literally wrote themselves out. As if an invisible man were etching them right in front of me. Then the wall broke."

"_Broke?_" Murray questioned confusedly. "_Like…crumbled like a cookie broke? Or someone smashed it broke?_"

"Someone smashed it broke."

"_COOL!_"

"NOT COOL!" Bentley, Alauna, and Carmelita boomed.

"_Murray,_" Carmelita hissed, "_If Sly is sending messages from the past, that means someone in the torture chamber's past got him._"

"And minor portions of history are being alerted!" Alauna finished. "Which…I am still confused how that is happening. What have you lot been up to the last year and a half?"

"Allow me to explain." Bentley offered.

**(*)**

**Alauna POV**

_Bentley explained to me that six months ago, pages of the Thievius Raccoonus began to vanish before his eyes. Cooper history was being erased. So, using a time machine Bentley and his girl Penelope built, they journeyed back in time to save Sly's past and his future. Turns out the one ruining everything was the Art Mogul and thief, Cyril Le Paradox. Bentley told me about El Jefe, Grizz, Decibel, Toothpick, and his now ex-girlfriend Penelope helping the skunk._

_I felt sorry for Bentley about the whole Penelope thing. They were so cute together. And it was nice to see the turtle giddily in love. But when he told me of her escape, I could tell he wanted to know if I heard anything. Sad to say I hadn't. And trust me, I wanted to find that mouse and break her neck for breaking his heart. But, oh well, there was no trace of her. Like she too vanished into thin air._

_After Sly defeated Le Paradox, he was trapped on his time traveling blimp. The time blimp was malfunctioning and Sly wasn't able to escape. The next thing any knew, Sly crashed into the river and vanished. Months had gone by and there's no trace of him._

_I was flabbergasted. They actually went back in time and didn't invite me. That's when Bentley told me they needed my help. Carmelita was athletic, but she wasn't as acrobatic or nimble as Sly and I are. They may need me to help rescue him, and whatever else they had to do to ensure we got him home safely. Of course I agreed – free of charge. Saving Sly, traveling back in time – who would pass that up? Now I get to see where Sly gets his…animal magnetism from._

_There was a catch. Bentley said his time machine needed an object from that particular era in order for it to work. That's when I mentioned the rocks I collected from the ruins. They still contained portions of the message. I wondered if that would help. Bentley said it would be perfect._

**(*)**

"_Are you sure you translated this message correctly?_" Bentley tested her.

"Yes." She nodded firmly. "I'm also sure that it's Sly horrible handwriting." She giggled. "The only thing I'm unsure of is the middle portion." She admitted, pointing to middle of the message. "_Sly in Common? _Why does that sound so familiar?"

"_Perhaps, just maybe,_" Carmelita responded with her usual sassy sarcasm, "_Sly found someone he has a lot in common with! ANOTHER THIEF!_"

"Which would explain why he ran from you a lot." Alauna snapped.

"_Excuse me?_"

"You're excused. Murray, remove that hag." Carmelita began to cuss Alauna out in Spanish as Murray edged her back into the back seat. "Anyway, you have any ideas?"

"_Actually I do_." Bentley boasted proudly. Alauna smirked admiringly. How did she know he would have an idea? Bentley dug around in his backpack and produced the Thievius Raccoonus. Sly's family history and secrets. "_I think Sly was trying write…_" He flipped the pages and stopped at an Egyptian Raccoon, "_Slytunkhamen Cooper II. That would place him at 1300 B.C."_

"Before Christ era?" Alauna gasped in awe. "Sly sure has the family resume."

"_That he does._" Bentley chuckled.

"Alright." Alauna checked the time on her phone. 11:00pm. In Paris it would be 10:00 pm. "I have a job to tend to." She forewarned them. "You guys should land in Cairo by…3:00 in the morning on my end. I should be back before then." She winked confidently. "I'll send you my address, tell the doorman to let you up, and I'll stop by and pick up a ten course meal on the way back."

Alauna heard the van come to a screeching halt. Murray was gaping in heavenly bliss. "_BEST…FRIEND…EVER!_" Murray bowed.

"Good night boys." Alauna hummed. "And try to get some sleep, Carmelita. Might help with those wrinkles around your eyes."

"_ES STUPIDO PUTA-_" Alauna closed her laptop before the angry Latino. She shook her head, scoffing victoriously. "Honestly, how did he put up with that woman?"

**(*)**

**Bentley POV**

_Just as Alauna predicted, we arrive to Cairo by three in the morning. Murray's Van caught some attention as it was loaded off the plane. No idea how it fit. Then there was the issue of Murray not driving on the correct side of the road, nearly hitting a man's pet camel, and a conga line of women and men heading for a lucrative party._

_All in all…IT WAS A SAVING GRACE WHEN WE ARRIVED AT THE HOTEL IN ONE PIECE! Bentley upside down in his seat, Carmelita with disheveled hair. Murray laughed nervously. That aside, we managed to find where Alauna was staying. The doorman was polite and happy to let us in. The Concierge gave us the key card, and the floor and room number._

_To our surprise, Alauna was sitting on the bed waiting for us in the room. On the coffee table was a spread of every type of entrée, drink, and dessert Egypt had to offer. Next to her were two brief cases. Likely filled with cash. She made out nicely. I wondered how she got around customs with that much cash. More importantly, Bentley glanced towards the window, how on earth did she make it up to the 17th floor without anyone noticing? Guess I shouldn't be surprised. She and Sly could be brother and sister for all I know._

**(*)**

"Glad you all made it fine." Alauna giggled. "Help yourself to the food." Murray wasted no time in going for the food. "Don't worry." Alauna instinctively reached under the bed and pulled out three bags of take out, and a few drinks. "I've got a backup plan." She knew better than to not plan ahead with food.

"Thanks Allie." Bentley accepted his food graciously. Carmelita watched Alauna with disdainful suspicion as she snatched her food. Bentley cleared his throat nervously. "You seem to be doing well for yourself." He complimented.

"Over charging for murder across the world pays all sorts of bills." Carmelita remarked heatedly, filing her mouth with Eish Masri.

"Jealousy is unbecoming." Alauna quickly retorted, sipping a cup of Egyptian coffee. "And the clients setup the price. I just accept."

"Then you're a murder whore."

"Says the Interpol slut in the mini-skirt and low tube top." Alauna quickly bit into Aish Merahrah topped with Kushari. Carmelita flipped the carton box of Macaroni Béchamel. Nonchalantly and still eating her Aish Merahrah, Alauna drew her shoto and cut it in half. "Temper, Inspector." Alauna cooed, smirking triumphantly to the fuming inspector. "Wouldn't want the wrinkles on your forehead to increase. What would Sly think?"

"Talk about Pot calling the kettle black!" Carmelita snarled. "Jealousy is unbecoming of you."

Alauna prodded her Maḥshi ḥamām with her fork, avoiding eye contact at all costs. "Why would I be jealous of the woman who lied to Sly for an entire YEAR," She shot her contemptuous eyes to the Inspector, "Then has the nerve to be angry with him?"

Murray stopped suddenly with a bowl of Molokheyyah tipping into his mouth. Bentley choked on his camel milk. Carmelita fell silent with an aghast expression plastered to her face. Her hand tightened to her cup of tea, coming close to breaking the cup. Alauna furrowed her brow, her magenta eyes boring into the Inspector. "Have I finally silenced the loud mouth?"

"Okay-HRMPH!" Bentley choked as he chugged his camel milk. "Okay!" He rasped. "We can duke it out below the belt later." Alauna leaned away, returned to her food. "Right now we need to focus on getting to Sly."

"Oh yeah." Alauna jumped from the bed, rushing to her backpack. "I got those rocks." She showed Bentley the two chunks. The turtle couldn't help laughing at the childish pictures. "Hope those work."

"Oh they will." Bentley assured her. "And we will most likely get to him faster if we travel in the place these were found."

"I can take you there." Alauna volunteered. "The excavation team has cleared out to the HQ bunker for the night. We should be able to enter without incident."

"Perfect!" Bentley cheered.

"But do we have to go now?" Murray complained. "I'm just barely getting to my dessert."

"I'll drive while you eat." Alauna volunteered. "I haven't forgotten how to drive a stick shift." She assured him. "Besides. I know these roads better than all of you."

"I'LL TAKE IT!" Murray blurted. "And this, and this, and…this!" He stockpiled an immense amount of food. But no one complained. Murray was at his best when he was fed.

"Then saddle up, mates." Alauna smiled giddily. "We're going on a field trip!"

**To be continued**


	4. Journey to the Past

**Journey to the past**

**Continuing on**

**(*)**

Torches flickered in a sandy stone carved corridor, dancing in the small breeze gliding over the sand covered floors. Rats and cockroaches scurried over the ground, retreating into their burrows. Bats hid themselves in the corners of the ceiling, screeching venomously at anyone who walked by.

A whip cracked, whistling through the air. "GYAH!" Someone cried out in agony. The whip cracked again. "GAH-HA!" The shadow of a restrained man reflected on the wall. The man hung his head, panting dryly with his arms chained towards the ceiling. The whip whirled in the flickering shadows and slashed across the back of the man. "AH! GRR…"

"The more you resist, my young friend," A female Italian accent purred in the echoes of the corridor, "The more you will have to endure." She cracked the whip on his back, making the man roar out. Blood trickled down his near bare body.

**(*)**

**Bentley POV**

_Gathering our equipment together, the four of us gathered into Murray's van and were off to the ruins. Alauna sat up front together. We talked about our latest discoveries in our own particular fields. How Alauna was reviewing her genealogy, how I was tinkering with my chair trying to give it upgrades – we were the stereotypical nerds' geeking out over things others found boring. Carmelita was stuck in the back with Murray. How unfortunate for her. Cake was spilling on her hair. Of course Alauna was enjoying herself. Though it was at the expense of another, it was nice to see Alauna laughing. She's always had an impish giggle. It was…cute. _

_Uh…BRR! __Bentley shook his head fervently.__ There was no time for that. Sly was in danger, we were going to time travel, and I'm thinking about how cute…Ugh. What am I thinking? Why would someone like her truly like a guy like me? I can't afford to let this happen again. Unless I want a repeat of what happened with Penelope._

_Not that I think Alauna is like Penelope. I mean, let's be serious, Carmelita and Alauna were alike. But Alauna like Penelope? Nah. Not even close. Alauna may be ruthless and relentless, but she's never turned her aggression on those she trusts. Penelope on the other hand bought into a world domination speech. I simply meant there were more guys in the world way more interesting than I am. Like…Sly and Murray. They were more Alauna's type. As for me, I was meant to be left in the wind. Alone…forgotten._

_To distract myself, I called ahead to Demitri, asking him if he arrived at the hide out. I told him we were taking another trip through the time stream and would need him to look after the Thievius Raccoonus. He was there, and overjoyed he could… "Be the backup dancer for his bros timeline dance." Whatever that meant. I mentioned our old friend Alauna was acting as our guide. His eyes ran over her so much I almost saw foot prints take form._

_We needed Demitri so he could let us know if anything changes in the book. Of course we still have the old communicators we used. Demitri said to bring back his "Raccoonus Dudus," so they might, "Boogie down until the Paris light black out." I'm more than aware of what he meant. _

_The minute we get Sly, we're going to party until time itself decides to stop._

**(*)**

The van bounced roughly along the sandy desert dunes, jerking everyone inside as if they were on a bad rollercoaster. Murray's remaining desserts had fallen onto Carmelita. Bentley was bounced into Alauna's lap. To her relief, the chamber was only yards away. Alauna had brought the van to a spiraling halt. The van tipped on one side, then plopped back down on all fours.

"Ugh…" The four breathed in relief. Alauna snickered weakly, feeling her head whirling. "Got us here." She announced mischievously.

"At the price of my dessert." Murray grumbled sickly, holding a hand to his stomach. "I think I lost it half a mile back."

"Sorry, Murray." Alauna giggled. "Try recovering it from Carmelita's hair." Carmelita had a regular sundae with a cherry on top crafted on her navy hue of hair. "I'm sure she'll be grateful." Murray considered the idea with deep contemplation. But the minute Carmelita shot him a dog like glare he backed off. Alauna chuckled, loving the Inspectors misery. "You okay, Brain?" She asked Bentley who was lurched on her lap.

"I'm fine." Bentley moaned sickly. Nauseated bubbles twinkled around his head. "Shaken up, but fine."

"Sorry about that." She scratched the side of her head. "Given what we discovered, we needed to get here fast."

"Agreed." Bentley pushed up, fixing his glasses. "And that…HRMPH…" He covered his mouth, "Was fast." Alauna grinned bashfully, hoping she hadn't traumatized the Brain in anyway. Bentley pulled himself up by the window sill. Looking out the moonlit valley of sand, he saw the half buried entrance to the chamber Alauna mentioned. "Is this it?"

"Yep." Alauna answered ominously. "One mile long straight hall, two rights and one left, we'll be there."

"Okay." Bentley shuffled into his seat and reached into Alauna's pack. Alauna was impressed by how well he could move given his disability. Then again, Bentley always was amazing. "Murray, put this into the machine." Bentley handed the two rocks to him. Murray placed them into the machine. "Alright," Bentley accessed his IPad, "Calibrate this, adjust that, fire up the auxiliary – PUNCH IT ALAUNA!" Murray and Carmelita froze in terror and hugged each other closely.

"Punch it?"

"HARD!" Alauna's foot slammed onto. The tires screeched, gusting up the sand in a heaping cloud. The van darted into the chamber, ricocheting off the stairs and walls. Alauna struggled to stay in her seat. The van bumped and grinded on the narrow walls. Carmelita could have sworn the corridor was getting narrower. The time machine powered up with the increase of speed. The walls and hieroglyphics blurred by. The end of the hallway swiftly approached.

"Bentley…" Alauna trembled out in fright, pushing back in her seat. Murray ducked down, hiding under his hands.

"Keep going!" Bentley input a quick code. The hands on the clock whirled rapidly backwards. Static surged around the van.

The end of the hallway was getting closer. "Bentley!" Alauna's foot quivered, ready to step on the break. Carmelita covered her eyes.

"Almost done!" Bentley hit enter. The year 1300 B.C wrote itself out on the screen. A rippling aura field cast itself around the front of the van like a ship coming into orbit. The wall was only yards away.

"BENTLEY!" Alauna cried squeezing her eyes closed.

"DONE!" Bentley pushed a red button. The van only a few feet from the wall, a vortex formed in reaction to the field around the van and it was swallowed up into the wall. The vortex closed, disappearing like water down a drain.

**(*)**

"WHOOOAAAA!" Everyone screamed as the van was spiraling around the vortex. Alauna finally felt her dinner slash breakfast slithering up her stomach. Carmelita would have laughed, but her food was about to blow from her stomach as well.

A dark hole at the end of the vortex finally formed. To everyone's relief. The van shot out of the vortex, launching from the torture chamber's entrance and several stories into the air. Abnormally high. Bentley practically floated from his seat as they fell. Alauna slammed on the breaks, bringing the van to a bouncing halt. As a dust cloud cleared from around them, everyone sighed with relief, thankful the ride stopped. Stomach gargled loudly. Bentley and Alauna out the window, Murray in a paper bag, and Carmelita out he back doors - everyone hurled their lunch onto the sand.

"Now I see why I hate roller coasters." Carmelita grumbled.

"I'll never mix cake with spaghetti again!" Murray swore, raising a hand.

"Well…?" Bentley groaned dryly, "It was…just in the nick…HRMPH-BLAHHH…of time."

"Please tell me you don't make a habit of cutting things close." Alauna heaved dryly.

"You kidding?" Murray gargled. "He's become as devious as you since the last time you saw him."

"A genius who's devious?" Carmelita slumped out the window. "I'm going into retirement after this."

"Ugh. Faith and Begorrah." Alauna moaned. "Even I have to admit this is too much." She complained, holding a hand over her eyes. "When did it get so hot all of a sudden?" She peered to the sky through one eye. "Wait…it's the middle of the day?"

Bentley fixed his glasses, studying their current when and where location. "IT WORKED!" Bentley cheered, congratulating himself. "WE'RE IN EGYPT CIRCA 1300 B.C.!"

"We are?" Alauna questioned dubiously. She exited from the van, touching her feet to the surprisingly hot sand. Her legs almost caved from the adrenaline rush of the trip. "Wow…" Alauna gaped in awe. Carmelita, Bentley, and Murray exited the van to, and were just as in awe as Alauna.

Before, they were in a vast desert where there was nothing for miles. Now, they were in a deep – seemingly bottomless – deep gorge. Sheer rock walls all around them. In front of them was a narrow pathway, leading into what seemed to be branching off pathways.

"OH…MY…CUPCAKES!" Murray blurted. He jaw was dropped to something inside the gorge they were in. When the three turned around, utter disbelief fell on their heads.

Behind them was a massive building, touching either side of the gorge. It was built like the pyramids, only elongated. From the looks of things, it was built into the back of the gorge. A wide ramp of stairs, sectioned into three by statues of jackals, led to three different carved out archways. The second floor had a connecting rectangular balcony. Hangman nooses leered over the edge with flimsy planks outstretched beneath the rope. The third floor had a large round balcony. And judged from the broken railing, that's where emerged from upon entry.

Wails of pain and agony were heard moaning from the ancient building. Chills crawled up Bentley's skin. People may get hurt, but he's never heard them be tortured. "Hard to believe." Alauna scratched her head. "The excavation team and I were only in the chamber for a few hours," She studied the top floor, shaking her head in disbelief, "But we never discovered evidence of there being multiple floors."

"You mean…" Murray tapped his head, trying to contemplate what she said, "We entered and exited from the third floor?"

"Precisely."

"Whoa…"

"Don't look too surprised. Over 3,000 years of sandstorms blew over this place." She studied the gorge they were in. "And judging from the structure of the walls around us," And the rocks around the inner perimeter, "I'd wager this gorge pieced apart."

"Congratulations." Carmelita waved her hands sardonically. "You're a history major on top of a language geek."

"I'm a_ master_ language geek, a _minor_ in history." She corrected scathingly. "Do not resent me because I'm educated."

"I'm educated!"

"Yes, you're middle school diploma must be singing your praises."

Carmelita grabbed Alauna by the collar. "YOU KNOW WHAT, IRITISH (eye-rih-tish) BITCH?"

"NO, LATIN-RICAN WHORE!" Alauna grabbed Carmelita by the collar as well. "WHAT?!"

"CAN YOU TWO NOT FIGHT FOR FIVE MINUTES?" Bentley roared. Alauna and Carmelita touched forehead, growling animally with lightning surging between their eyes.

"Uh, guys?" Murray pointed down the path entrance to the gorge. "I think I see someone coming." Carmelita and Alauna glanced to him with furrowed brows. Putting his hand to his forehead like a visor, Murray narrowed his eyes to the path. "Yep…definitely someone coming." Unable to see that far, he placed his binocucom to his eyes. Three horse drawn carriages driven by two Hyenas on each were heading towards them. "And they have cages. Cages with people inside."

"We need to hide!" Bentley panicked. "NOW!" Everyone shuffled into the van. Murray into the driver's seat. They were in 1300 B.C. A van with a clock on top isn't exactly discreet. Murray drove the van to the right side of the building, putting it as far back as possible. Carmelita and Alauna took point stalked to the front again. Carmelita hid behind a statue, below the floor atop the stairs. Climbing onto the statue pedestal, she peered around. Alauna hid beside the ramp of the stairs, peering past the stairs.

The three carriages came to a halt at the foot of the stairs. Three gators emerged from one of the doors, meeting with the hyenas. Carmelita ducked down, keeping her head low. She psst through her teeth, gaining Alauna's attention. Carmelita tossed her a binocucom and ear com. Alauna put the com in her ear. "_Can you hear me, Allie?_" Bentley whispered.

"Crystal." The gators walked down the stairs, smiling hungrily to the hyenas and their prisoners.

"We need to get to the third floor." Carmelita pressed, speaking to her ear com Bentley gave to her. "That's where the clues lie."

"_But it may not be where Sly is right this second!_" Bentley explained, stressing. "_Right now we need to do some recon of this place!_" Alauna and Carmelita didn't enjoy the thought of waiting, but Bentley was right. 3,000 years from now, the third floor is empty and run down. Who knows what's up there right this second? "_Listen in on their conversation. Maybe we can learn something. Maybe get some photos._"

"I'll take the pictures." Carmelita volunteered.

"I'll listen." Alauna concurred. She dropped to her stomach and started shuffling through the sand, coming to the bottom of the stairs, behind a small pedestal. Carmelita placed her binocucom her eyes, activating the camera.

"_Alright._" Bentley whispered. "_Let's see what the ancients talked about._"

"I take it you six had a smooth journey, First Lieutenant Heckles." The middle guard greeted with a deep gravelly tone. His voice make Alauna shiver. Carmelita's first picture was of the three gator guards. The waistbands of their loincloth skirts were different colors. Left had a green band with bronze leaflets. Right was Maroon with silver swirls. The middle was Brown with gold eyes.

"Very smooth, Captain Grunt." The Red band hyena cackled with an Igor like voice. Carmelita took quick shots of the hyenas. Five had black headbands with white triangle ribbons hanging down their foreheads. The sixth had a red headband with three upside down black triangles.

"_Intriguing._" Bentley gaped. "_I've heard of this. The colors of the design determine rank and the band determines what category of authority they reside in._"

"I guess that means these groups belong to two different Task Forces." Alauna confirmed.

"The Gators work here, the Hyenas for the Lady Vizier." Carmelita agreed.

"Found these three stealing bread from our beloved Pharaoh's convoy." Heckles pointed to the monkeys in the cages. Alauna fluttered a hand. Carmelita arched a brow to her. Alauna pointed to the cages. Carmelita nodded and snapped a few photos of the prisoners. I, II, and III were etched. Carmelita had a thought and glanced to the doorways. I, II, and III were also etched. "The Pharaoh personally requested they be hung." The lead hyena shuffled his hands together greedily, revealing his razor sharp teeth in a beastly grin. "And he also wishes to know how our Lady Vizier is doing with our ring-tailed rat guest." _RING TAILED RAT? _Alauna and Carmelita gasped in their minds. Murray and Bentley, listening from the van, had tears gathering in their eyes.

"PAH!" The captain threw his head back laughing. "The poor fool is continuing to fight."

"Our Lady Vizier has been working him for hours." The green belt guard cackled.

"That whip reached bone and he still won't talk." The maroon band gator remarked in amazement. Carmelita held a hand to her chest. Her eyes widened in horror. "I can see why her Ladyship is growing bored."

"Well at least he's giving the important guests something to watch." Heckles cackled. "Is what I heard true? He wrote a message in the wall?"

"You better believe it." The Gator with the green belt sniggered. "Poor boy." He pat his hand to the hammer clipped to his side. "Though he was lucky. His head would have turned out like that wall had he not dodged." Murray clenched his jaw and fists. "Good thing my foot has good reflexes." Carmelita recalled Alauna mentioning the wall crumbled. Alauna instinctively glanced back towards the van. She saw Bentley and Murray gaping in horror. All four thought the same thing. The prisoner the gators spoke of had to be Sly. There was no other explanation. They could have arrived hours, days, or months after Sly.

Alauna lowered her head into the sand, falling into despair. Sly…for all they knew…was being tortured. Alauna may have received the message all of a few hours ago. But for all they knew…Sly could have been there for weeks and was waiting for them. It tore their hearts.

"Well we'll get these three off your hands." Captain Grunt offered. The hyenas unloaded the monkeys and threw them into the Gators' hands. "You should head back to the palace. Tell the Pharaoh and the Vizier the raccoon still won't talk."

"You got it, Captain Grunt." Heckles sniggered like a gremlin. "Do let me know when the whip cracks his bones."

"I'll send the falcons the moment it happens." The hyenas mounted their horses and took their leave. The gators dragged the monkeys into their respective doors, vanishing into the shadows.

"_Those…monsters!_" Bentley fumed on the other end. "_Those beasts!_"

"Bentley, keep your head!" Alauna blurted, massaging her forehead with grief. "Losing your composure now will only jeopardize Sly."

"_You're right. You're right._" Bentley inhaled and exhaled meditatively. "_Okay._" Alauna and Carmelita heard him clap his hands to his cheeks, snapping himself out of his funk. "_I did a little background research during the conversation._" He explained, breathing heavily. "_The colored bands on the hyenas and gators do symbolize their affiliations and ranks. The Hyenas have red, and black bands with triangular ribbons. Black bands with White triangles are the lackeys, and red bands with black are the leaders._"

"What about the gators?"

"_Green bands are the lowest of the guard, Maroon middle, and Brown is the highest. The designs indicate they are the leaders._"

"That's all well and good," Carmelita interrupted, "But how exactly does that help us find the Ring-Tail?"

"_One of the Gators mentioned Sly was entertaining the Important Guests. Know anything about that Alauna?_"

"It has to be the room I found the message in." She and Carmelita looked to the third floor. "The room was wide, had a view of every last torture device – it had to be the spectator's box for the nobles."

"_And from the sounds of things, Sly might still be giving them a show._" Murray remarked.

"_Look ladies,_" Bentley began firsthand, "_There's no time for a complicated plan. Especially since we haven't had a chance to gather Intel on this place._" In other words, Bentley was about to send them in blind. "_You both are the most athletic. Get to the third floor, and find Sly._" Carmelita and Alauna exchanged hateful glares. The last thing either one wanted to do was team up with each other. "_I know you both have bitter feelings for one another!_" Bentley interjected as if reading their minds. "_But try to remember that we're here for Sly. Someone you both care about deeply._" Alauna and Carmelita lowered their gazes somberly. They couldn't deny that they both had some feelings for Sly. "_No fighting – with each other or the guards. We can't let anyone know someone's lurking. Now hurry!_"

Alauna and Carmelita peered over the stairs, listening and watching to ensure the coast was clear. They couldn't walk in through the front doors. Alauna never got a chance to study the structure before departure. She has no idea where the other floors lead or how big they were. Carmelita pointed to a ledge just beside the second story balcony. Alauna nodded. Carmelita climbed to the platform, scurrying quietly and positioning herself. She interlaced her fingers. Alauna ran up, placed a foot to the hands. Carmelita launched her up. Alauna reached out and grabbed the ledge with one hand. She grabbed on with the other and started to pull herself up. Her ears flapped.

"Hm?" Alauna got to her elbows and listened in, adjusting her ears. There was a narrow rectangular window in front of her. There were odd echoes coming from it. To her horror she heard pattering footsteps coming right towards her. Alauna scrambled to the ledge, placing her back to the crook of a tiny wall in the ledge. She fluttered a hand to Carmelita, telling her to take cover. Carmelita ducked behind the building. Alauna stood on the ledge, making herself as invisible as possible.

The footsteps she heard were quickly approaching. Rhythmic when they touched the ground. Like pikes piercing the dirt in twos. One-two, one-two, one-two, one-two. Those footsteps came to a halt. Alauna, moving as slowly as possible, turned to peer around the corner. She couldn't see much of the person. They were standing in the doorway. But Alauna could see pinch claws in white gloves.

"That blasted Cooper!" Alauna was surprised. It was a female voice. _Could this be the Lady Vizier. _"Why must they all be so stubborn?" Alauna was baffled by the accent. _Romanian? Bulgarian? Czech? _She couldn't tell. All he knew was it didn't belong in Egypt. "I have worked this man for days and he still won't talk! OOH!" She stomped a foot. Still sounded more like a pike hitting the ground. "This is more annoying than Prague!" _Prague?_ _Did Prague even exist in 1300 B.C._ "I better get some answers soon, or the Cooper Line will end with him…and so will my career." Alauna heard the footsteps retreat back into the halls of the second floor. She tried to get a peek of the woman. She vanished into a hallway before she could get a view.

"That was weird." Alauna whispered.

"What is?" Alauna whipped around. Somehow, Carmelita was standing right behind her.

"One sec." Alauna touched her ear com. "Bentley, did you guys ever go to Prague?"

"_Once. Years ago. Why?_"

"I think I just overheard the Lady Vizier venting to herself. She mentioned Sly and Prague."

"_That's strange. Did you get a good look at her?_"

"No. She disappeared."

"I'll go scope her out." Carmelita volunteered. "It may be our only lead as to why Sly is even here being tortured."

"_Though her plan begs hazardous, Carmelita's right._" Bentley agreed. "_See who the Lady Vizier is. Stay out of sight._"

"Right." Carmelita climbed around Alauna, touching down to the balcony as lightly as she could.

"Oye." Alauna beckoned her quietly. "Sly's going to want to see you. So make sure not to get caught."

"Why, Alauna, I didn't know you cared." Carmelita pretended to be flattered.

"I don't." Alauna climbed to the balcony and then onto the statue of a cat. "I just don't want to have to explain to Sly why you weren't here for him. Despite my being confused why you even came." Carmelita bit her lip, feeling the sting of her words. Taking the high road, she entered into the large room, disappearing down the same hallway as the Lady Vizier. Alauna scoffed through gritted teeth, then proceeded to climb on the archway. She managed to reach the third floor balcony. She poked her head over the ledge, scanning for guards. She slithered onto the balcony, skulking like a jungle cat after its prey.

There were two rows of five chairs on the balcony. Something Alauna didn't see before their journey. Much changes in 3,000 years. Alauna poked her head into the elongated hallway. It was much wider than she expected, and more lavish. There was more to it. Adjoining halls leading to different rooms. Most likely cells for the prestigious prisoners. Alauna could hear voice coming from each of the rooms. All of them laughing and chortling over minor moans of pain. Potted plants, fresh hieroglyphics, no cob webs or rodents – as far as she could tell. There were large square holes in the wall. Scimitars, axes, and helmets were hung in those holes like trophies.

None of this helped Alauna. Walking down the hall would be too risky. Especially since she stood out worse than wolf in a flock of sheep. Up above there were balance and support beams. One of the beams descending diagonally onto the archway of the door she had entered from. Alauna smiled triumphantly. When in doubt, keep to the ceiling. Springing off the wall she grabbed onto the beam. She shuffled along, coming to where she was able to pull herself up without hitting her head or getting squashed.

"Hmph. This is higher than it looks." Alauna shuffled swiftly yet silently along the beam. To her displeasure there were cob webs. She spoke too soon before. But at least she was able to get through the hall without feeling as if she was about to be spotted. As she sauntered along, Alauna heard the grinding of cranks and chain, the blood curdling wails of the unfortunate prisoners. People move in and out of the rooms, talking amongst themselves as if they had just watched someone catch a fish. A few laughed like maniacs. The lifeless bodies of innocent people we dragged out, tossed into one room at the end of the hall. Alauna could see countless bodies piled inside. It took all of Alauna's will power not to express her disgust out loud. She was there for Sly. Not to play Moses.

"Bentley," Alauna swallowed contemptuously, "I'm not going to lie. I envy Carmelita right now." She rounded a corner, recognizing a few of the symbols. "The third floor is awful. A cesspool for the rich and cruel."

"_I beg to differ._" Carmelita grumbled. "_I got the floor where the fat and ugly men make love to the skinny and pretty women._" She shuddered over the ear com. "_Smells like sweating pigs._"

"Ooh…" Alauna shuddered. "I rescind my comment."

"_Let's keep the chatter under wraps._" Bentley urged. "_From the sounds of things, there's loads of people._"

"Roger that." Alauna ended the call. She turned down the right corridor, heading for where she received the message.

"I cannot believe that filthy raccoon isn't up for show today." Alauna froze and looked down. A female cat woman were jeering to a dog man. "He stole my life savings. I cannot have my salad imported because of him."

"I know what you mean." The dog man grumbled. "My daughter is upset I wasn't able to get her the golden carriage."

"I'm glad they threw him in the northern most cells. Let him rot in the dark."

"Northern most Cell, huh?" Alauna tugged at her clothing and eyed the beams she was on. "These beams aren't going to work. Neither are these rags." Alauna looked into her binocucom, ascertaining the general direction. North was the wall adjacent to the hallway she just entered from. "Sorry Bentley." Alauna watched a young woman pass by under her. Seemed to be same height and body build. "I need a change of clothes."

The woman turned into a random room, closing the door behind her. Alauna dropped down and entered immediately after her. There was a moment of silence. _BAM! BOOM! SLAM! _The door opened again. Alauna emerged in her newly acquired attire, her clothing and weapons in hand. A long flowing skirt parting in the front for the leggings. The cerulean blue waistband with a long hexagon ribbon hanging down the front. The crop top hung off her shoulders with a red jewel imbedded in the center of the breasts. A cobra headdress. Thick golden clasp wrist bands and a necklace. "Ugh. Thank god this is temporary." Alauna moved to the window. She saw the van just below and tossed her stuff out. They landed perfectly on top, startling Murray and Bentley. Alauna wanted to laugh about it, but she needed to move.

As Alauna walked through the corridor, she felt an uneasy pressure building on her shoulders. Sure people passed by her without turning a head, a few men bowed their heads, and a couple of the guards eyed her like a piece of meat. But the idea of being under cover in ancient Egypt – the land where Samurai Swords and heavy semi-automatic fire arms had yet to exist – Alauna felt exposed. Vulnerable. And in her get up she felt restrained. But she kept telling herself it was for Sly. She needed to make this work.

"Pardon me." She tapped a Gator guard on the shoulder. The gator shifted his gaze from his friend to her. Both dropped their jaws and ogled her hungrily. "I'm sorry to bother you." Alauna, her hands folded behind her back, rocked her hips side to side, teasing the guards. "Could I trouble you both for a little help?"

"Not trouble at all, My Lady." Guard 1 bowed with a sweep of his hand. "How may we be of service?"

Alauna looked around with feigned caution, prompting the two guards to do the same. She motioned her hand, wishing for them to come closer. "I heard rumors of a certain raccoon thief being imprisoned here. Is this true?"

"As the sky is blue." Guard 2 responded in a whisper. "Why the interest?"

"Well you see…" Alauna batted her eyes like a puppy, "He was the one who stole my most sacred of treasures. Family heirlooms." She touched a hand to her cheek, sighing with despair. "I was hoping to get in a few words with the man he stole my ruby headdress. But I heard he's not seeing the dungeon master today." Alauna instantly moved close to the one guard, pressing her body entirely against his. Her hands to his chest, her knee bent between his legs, her chest teasing his stomach. "But I'm sure someone in your position can help me." She tugged at his brown band.

The Gator swallowed nervously, his cheeks flushing. "I-I-I don't…know…" His voice croaked. "I mean…I-I-I could, but-"

"Please…" Alauna hugged his arm, pressing her breasts to his arm. "I just want to see him for a few minutes." She pouted her lower lip, circling a finger on his chest.

"Well…" The gator started to give.

"For the record…" She purred huskily, walking her fingers up his chest, "I-would-be…" She trailed off, touching a hand to the side of his face, "Eternally grateful." She bent his snout down. "In every sense." Her lips lightly pecked his nose. Steam whistled form the gator guards ears. He laughed drunkenly with hearts circling his head. His friend stood behind him, clapping. "I trust we have a deal." She batted her eyes.

**(*)**

Bentley hid his embarrassment under his hat. His green cheeks were cherry red. _How can she be so confident? _He moaned in his mind. He listened to her giggle giddily. "Grr…" He massaged his forehead in irritation.

Murray packed Alauna's things into the back of the van, taking care not to look at any of her undergarments in the process. On the other hand he did take time to admire her revolvers. They were shiny, glossy, well kept – "Ooh…"

"I guess things…" Bentley grumbled, drumming his fingers on his arm, "Must be more active on the third floor than the second."

"I guess." Murray put Alauna's holster down. "They must have if Alauna's walking around naked."

Bentley's cheeks flushed bright red. Steam whistled from his ears. His mind wandered into the land of no return. He choked on the air. "NO! NOT NAKED!" He boomed, startling Murray. "She's wearing a disguise!"

"Oh." Murray fiddled his fingers nervously, darting his eyes around uncomfortably. "Right." He shrugged his hands with an impish grin. "My bad."

Bentley turned back to his IPad, keeping watch over the red blips moving through the compound. With each hall, door, and closet Carmelita and Alauna passed by, a general description of the compound was drawn out on the IPad. Alauna was moving smoothly. But Carmelita was stopping, zigzagging, moving all over the map.

"One of the revolvers and the small blade are missing." Murray announced with relief. "At least she's not weaponless."

"That's Allie, for ya." Bentley scoffed humorously. "Always prepared." He tapped his chin, worried he hadn't heard anything from Carmelita or Alauna in some odd minutes. "I wonder what's happening."

**(*)**

The second floor was shadowed and dimmed of the light. Unlike the third floor, there were little to no people wandering the halls. They were hiding in the rooms. Wealthy men with concubines, women seducing men. The past and future hadn't changed much. Money still bought pleasure.

There were Honey Badgers blow horns clipped to their hips. One toot and anyone who wasn't allowed on that floor would be swarmed before they could blink. The claws on their paws were long, razor sharp. They gleamed in the torch light. Their beady red eyes glowered through the dim lighting.

Carmelita hid in the shadows of the walls, seeking cover behind pillars and statues. She watched the guards pass by her, chattering heatedly to themselves. Carmelita moved throughout the corridors, keeping her back close to the walls. There were heavy duty cell blocks, thick wood doors standing between her and the prisoners inside. Carmelita peered through the rectangular holes in the wooden doors. Prisoners were restrained tightly to the walls, emaciated and dehydrated. She looked into the cells, trying desperately to see if Sly could have been moved into one of them. No luck. The Badgers would enter a room or corridor and Carmelita would take a leap and progress forward. She would peer around the corner, scouting ahead. The path was clear. She was so far inside she honestly believed the walls were watching her.

"Hm?" Carmelita tensed in the corner she hid in. She narrowed her eyes to the wall of a connecting hallway. The shadow of a woman was seen disappearing into the darkness. It had to have been the Lady Vizier Alauna thought she heard. Carmelita skulked after the woman, keeping close to the wall. She pressed her back to the corner and looked around.

There at the end of the hallway, a heavily enforced door had barely closed. It was cracked open a ways, letting the light of the outside gleam into the hallway. Carmelita tiptoed quietly. Her shock pistol held downward, Carmelita kept her eyes and ears open. Watching, listening, sensing the slightest shift in the air. She positioned herself on the door, glaring into the crack. She could barely make out anything, but there was a large window which gazed out to the gorge. Judging from the table stacked with papers, and the smells of incents, the Lady Vizier had been living there for a while.

"Where is she?" Carmelita asked herself, trying her best to see into the room without giving herself away. If she could find out where the Lady Vizier was standing, Carmelita might have been able to sneak in undetected. Carmelita placed a hand to the door, opening it slightly. There was a small creak. She winced.

A blood red eye greeted her. "HELLO THERE!" A claw hand grabbed Carmelita by the wrist and yanked her inside. The door slammed behind her. Carmelita's gun was discarded off to the side near the window. Her one hand pinned above her head and a claw clamped to her neck, Carmelita was pinned to the wall, hoisted several feet from the ground. Carmelita clawed fervently, growling like an animal to get free. Her legs kicked and thrashed at the air. No luck. "Still one to fight futilely, My Dear Inspector Carmelita." Carmelita's eyes widened at the sickening purr in which the accent said her name. "Then again you never were one to accept your captures or defeats with decorum."

"You…" Carmelita's voice trembled. "Contessa…" The name fell from her mouth like a guillotine to her neck. Her heart sank in horrific disbelief. The renowned former hypnotherapist of Interpol, and member of the defeated Klaw Gang, Countess Contessa, stood before Carmelita. Once again, Contessa had Carmelita at her mercy.

"It's good to see you again, Carmelita." Contessa sniggered maliciously. "You're looking well."

"You can't be here." Carmelita panicked. "You're in prison!"

"WAS in prison, my dear." The woman corrected with her thick accent. "I was released for good behavior." Contessa grinned wolfishly, revealing her fangs. "Amazing how helping a few inmates make decent life choices gets you released early."

"You couldn't have been!" Carmelita denied adamantly. "You were to be locked away for life!" The fear rang in her voice. "YOU'RE NOT HERE!" She closed her eyes. "YOU'RE NOT!"

"But I am here, Carmelita." The claw tightened to her neck, earning a pained grunt from Carmelita. "The proof is on your neck." She tightened her grip. Carmelita hissed through gritted teeth. The pressure built in her head as the oxygen was slowly cut off. Contessa narrowed her eyes, burning for revenge. "And I fully intend to stay here."

**(*)**

Alauna was guided to the farthest quadrant of the…prison, torture compound – Torture Prison. The sense of isolation grew unbearably. Unlike the rest of the compound, no light reached beyond a sectional door. When it opened, the bright sunlight revealed everything. A damp, rotten smelling, rodent infested corridor. Alauna suddenly felt health conscious and wanted to run out. The minute it closed the light was severed, and Alauna was in for the long haul. She breathed heavily, trying to calm herself. No weapons – at least

The two Gator guards ignited candle sticks. The orange flames surprisingly lit up the corridor, easing Alauna's rising fear of the closed space, but not of the fear of touching anything. One behind her and one in front, the guards guided Alauna down the hall, keeping their candles raised so not to hit anything along the way.

"Northern most. It's no joke." Alauna commented with a shudder.

"Only the worst criminals get sent back here." Guard 2 cackled, gesturing a hand to one of the wooden doors. "No light, no fresh air, little water and food-"

"In most cases none for a day or two." Guard 1 quickly added.

Guard 2 chuckled, commending his partner. "It wears them down." He elbowed Alauna in the back. "The whip doesn't hurt either." Alauna lowered her head, folding her ears. She clenched her fingers closed, piercing her nails into her skin. They were starving Sly, breaking him like a cheap doll. She's absent for practically two years and this happens. If it was the last thing she did, everyone in that compound will be at the end of her revolver, begging for their lives.

"Here we are." Guard 1 placed a hand to the wall next to a cell door. "We'll stand with you-"

"If he's emaciated and restrained, I will not require guards." Alauna interrupted strongly. "I wish for ten minutes alone with this man. You both will stand at the end of the hall."

"My Lady-"

"Do this and I will ensure you both are handsomely rewarded." Alauna ran a hand down her tail, stroking it to the nose of the first guard. "Anything you can ask for." She teased, tickling his chin with her tail tip. The guard laughed drunkenly.

The guards opened the door. The second guard gave Alauna his candle light. They told her she had ten minutes. If she finishes early she was to knock. Alauna entered the room and clichéd when the door closed. Were it not for the candle, she be in pitch blackness. Alauna raised the candle to the cell. Filled with mold and cob webs. Bentley would start hyperventilating.

"Ugh…" Alauna whipped around. There was some sort of moister on the ground. By the mildew smell it was water. "Ugh…" Alauna moved the candle to the far corner. Her eyed widened in amazement, disbelief. Hanging limply with his arms spread eagle in shackles, deep rips in his back, a bloodied long sleeve turtle neck torn to rags, blood staining the gray fur, his knees and legs missing patches of fur and with deep scar was a raccoon who brought tears to Alauna's eyes.

"Sly!" She gasped in whisper, sorrow in her voice. Alauna placed the candle to the ground, and got to her knees. "Sly?" She called to him, hovering her hands around him. Sly moaned weakly again. Alauna beamed in elation. He was alive. Barely. "Sly." She smiled, putting her hands to his face. "It's me, Alauna. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He grunted.

Alauna was taken aback. Sly's voice sounded…off. It was…higher. Hint of an accent. She titled his head up, putting it into the light. She gaped in shock. Sly's face…wasn't his. He had thick beard on his chin. Remnants of the ribbon that held it together were stuck in it. A golden neck brace was chipped and stained. There was a lighter hue on his cheeks coming from his mask. "You're not Sly." Alauna remarked in disbelief. heartbroken disbelief.

"Hmph." The raccoon scoffed. "You're not the first person…to realize this." He heaved dryly, his voice rasping in an exhausted whisper. "I am…Slytunkhamen." He announced. "Slytunkhamen Cooper II." Alauna backed away by an inch. "Sorry to disappoint you."

**To be continued.**


	5. A Quick Getaway

A

Quick

Getaway

Hey people. Sorry for being gone for so long. Let's recap –

_**It's been six months since Sly disappeared. Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita had all given up hope. Then Bentley received a message from a fellow thief – though bounty hunter and linguist – named Alauna. She sent a message to Bentley telling him she found something interesting. Something involving his whereabouts.**_

_**Rallying Murray and Carmelita, Bentley filled the two in on the situation as they jetted off to Egypt. Alauna video chatted with them to give them the low down and where to meet her. Carmelita and Alauna are having a STRONG difference of opinion, but the two put their animosity aside for the sake of finding Sly.**_

_**Coming to the tomb Alauna was asked to inspect, Bentley started up his time machine using the rock slab SLY, assumingly, wrote his message on. The four were brought to ancient Egypt and to the front of what WAS the tomb back in the B.C. era. Only with less sand burying it.**_

_**Seeing someone approaching, the four hid off to the side of the monuments building and listened as a few guards spoke of, who they believed, to be Sly.**_

_**Carmelita and Alauna, being the only physically agile individuals, infiltrated the compound in search of their ring tail. Bentley would be monitoring their progress from the van with Murray. The IPad was linked to their communication devices. So wherever or whenever they moved, a map would draw itself out. **_

_**Along the way a familiar voice was heard, prompting Carmelita to follow on the second floor. Alauna donned a disguise and took the third floor. Carmelita continued to follow the familiar sounding woman, whom she had learned was the Lady Adviser to the Pharaoh. Upon arriving to the Lady Vizier's quarters, Carmelita was yanked into the room and slammed into the wall, being brought face to face with none other than the Contessa.**_

_**Alauna persuaded guards, who were speaking of a raccoon being tortured, to allow her to see him. For laughs. When Alauna was permitted to see the raccoon alone, she was stunned to discover it was not Sly, but his ancestor Slytunkhamen.**_

_**Let's proceed**_

**(*-*)**

An hour must have passed since Bentley and Murray last heard from either Carmelita or Alauna. The two were starting to grow worried. And sweaty. It had to have been 90, close to 100, degrees outside. And since gasoline and motor vehicles wasn't invented weren't until the late 1700's, they had to preserve what fuel they had. To break down minerals and create their own fuel would require resources that they did not possess. And, given their previous experiences, a quick getaway may be in order.

Alauna donned a disguise and was being taken to the inner dungeons of the compound by guards. She even took her short blade and one of the revolvers with her. Carmelita, on the other hand, was following a familiar figure into a random place in the compound. To say Murray and Bentley were more worried about her was an understatement.

"Should we go in after them?" Murray asked.

"No. Not yet." Bentley decided, tapping his chin pensively.

"But…" Murray displayed a guard's garb to Bentley, "I have my costume ready."

"Just give them 10 more minutes." Bentley requested gently. "Remember, this infiltration idea was a plan on the fly. To go in without a plan would be suicide. Especially since we're outsiders."

"I guess you're right." Murray mumbled, packing his costume away. "But if we do end up having to go in, you do have a map we can use, right?"

"Yeah." Bentley grabbed his IPad and displayed the routes Alauna and Carmelita have taken. "No worries. We won't get lost. Hmm…" He hummed. "That's strange."

"What is?" Murray leaned over to the passenger seat.

Bentley put a finger to the screen. A red blip was – from what Bentley was able to determine – in the northwestern most room of the second floor. "Carmelita." He muttered. "She's been idle for several minutes."

"Gee. I hope nothing's wrong."

**(*-*)**

Feet thrashing about in a desperate yet futile attempt to reach the ground only inches below them…A throat clenching and cracking under the unbearable pressure…gasping heaves of breath rasping as lungs were denied oxygen… hands clawing into the arm of the assailants hand to force them to let go.

The Contessa, one of Interpol's most wanted – and formerly respected – criminal geniuses, cackled menacingly as she watched Carmelita struggle to keep what little bit of consciousness she still had. The claw steadily grew unbearably tighter around Carmelita's neck. The pressure built in her head. It felt like a balloon ready to pop. Her vision blurred drastically. Yet she still kept fighting. The Contessa had to drop her at some point. Hopefully soon. Her ears were starting to ring.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this day, Carmelita." Contessa purred huskily. Carmelita gritted her teeth, growling hoarsely. "The day that I would be able to rend your pretty little body into tiny pieces!" Pulling Carmelita from the wall, Contessa tossed her aside. Carmelita's back smashed into the wall with a painfully loud thud. She collapsed to the floor. Not even the soft silk pillows could soften her descent.

"Ugh…GAH…HA…" She panted. Her chest puffed in and out rapidly. A pleasing chill filled her lungs as her breath returned. "How…are…you…here?" She wheezed.

"Come now, Inspector Carmelita," Contessa let her name fall from her tongue, savoring the pitiful state the agent was in, "After all the time traveling you did months ago," She knelt down on one knee, "Do you truly need to ask?"

The Contessa had a point. How else does someone from 2013 get into the B.C era? "Who…brought you…here?"

"I'm afraid that secret stays with me." Contessa teased. "All I can – or rather _will_ – tell you is," The Contessa placed a claw under Carmelita's chin, tilted her head up with a sharp jerk, "He will savor watching your precious raccoon fall to pieces." Carmelita clenched her teeth. Her growls were dry huffs. Just a few feet to her right was her shock pistol. Hope rose within her. Just one shot and she could make an escape. If she could just reach it…

The Contessa stomped her foot into the hand. The pike end pierced the glove and skin. Blood trickle out like a faucet. Carmelita cried out in agony. She pulled and tugged frantically at her hand. Contessa lashed out with another one of her feet, striking Carmelita in the head. The world became blurry again. The Spiderwoman shuffled back then lashed out with a swift kick into Carmelita's ribs. A sharp, searing pain spiked throughout her entire abdomen. Contessa launched yet another kick, smashing Carmelita into the wall again. Her head and back smashed into the stone, robbing her of her breath and half of her consciousness.

"How I will relish in tearing your hide apart for the humiliation you put me through!" Contessa snarled venomously. "You and that blasted Cooper gang will perish slowly, painfully, and I will make you all watch!"

Carmelita struggled waveringly to sit on her behind. Her arms trembled as the weakened muscles fought to push her up from the floor. The slightest twitch made her, likely, bruised ribs twinge in a sharp pain. "I see…" Carmelita's voice rasped dryly, "You're…still steaming." She coughed up tiny specks of blood.

"Steaming is a kind term!" The Contessa hissed venomously. "It is more of an overwhelming rage which has boiled past its breaking point." She snapped her claws threateningly. "What better therapy for such a rage than to take it out on its cause?" Fangs showed from beyond her sinister grin. The perpetual red glow in her eyes illuminated ominously. "As a certified therapist, I am qualified to make that assessment."

"Yeah?" Carmelita spat defiantly. "Well…" She put her hands to the wall, "I welcome you…to try!" She climbed to her feet, balancing on wall. Her knees quaked. The strength slowly but surely returned to them as she rose to her feet. "But you better be ready! I have no intention of going down easily." Tough words but she lacked the full strength to back it up. Her head felt lighter than a helium filled balloon. Then there were her ribs. Those were definitely a hindrance.

"Ah yes…" Contessa chortled derisively, "How could I forget? You're a fighter." Contessa chortled, creating a small gap between her and Carmelita. "And like all fighters, you would rather die on your feet than on your knees." Her tongue ran lovingly over her lips. "Fortunately enough that blasted Cooper shares that very idealism." Carmelita gaped in dismay at Sly's name. Her heart nearly pieced away at the mentioning of Sly. "All the more fun for me."

Before she and Alauna infiltrated the compound, Carmelita and the others overheard a few guards talking about a raccoon that was undergoing the harshest of tortures. The pure enjoyment in their voices was similar to that of a spectator watching a car crash during a NASCAR race. It chilled Carmelita to wonder what other horrors Sly has been forced to endure while she, Bentley, and Murray twiddled their thumbs in their despair_._

"Looks like his resistance won't be in vein." Carmelita stated confidently. She bore her glare into The Contessa, impaling the Klaww Gang member with her dagger glistened orbs. "Because I fully intend to break Sly out of here!"

The Contessa was taken aback by her statement. "Sly?" She arched a confused brow, gawking at the beaten down fox woman. "That blasted raccoon is actually here?" She barked.

Now it was Carmelita's turn to be confused. "Uh, yeah!" She stressed, not finding her ignorance amusing. "Of course he's here! I overheard the guards talking! They said Sly was here!"

The Contessa folded her arms and turned her head away in a deeper bewilderment. "I heard nothing of this…" She muttered quietly. Carmelita started to lose confidence in her proclamation. "What could you-" The Contessa's eyes widened when she realized what Carmelita meant._"_OH! I SEE!" She threw her head back in hearty laughter. Carmelita backed away, unnerved by the laughter. "SO YOU HAVEN'TFOUND HIM YET!" She wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. "AND HERE I THOUGHT HE WAS LEADING THIS LITTLE RAID!" The Contessa couldn't stop the howling laughter. Her nerves were so rankled for nothing that she had to laugh at herself.

"W-what are you talking about?" Carmelita wavered. "Of course I found Sly! Here's here in this compound!"

The Contessa stretched a hand outward, erecting her claw up in a commanding fashion. "First of all, STOP trying to sound righteous!" She spat with disgust. She had forgotten how much Carmelita valued 90 percent of credit in anything she did. "I know full well you came with that blasted Cooper Gang! No doubt the Hippo and Turtle are close by!" Carmelita swallowed nervously, but took some relief in The Contessa's ignorance of Alauna. At least she could serve as their element of surprise. "As for your precious Cooper," She grinned boastfully, "You have been misinformed, my dear inspector."

"What do you mean?" Carmelita's voice cracked.

"In other words, Cooper we have is not the one you seek."

Carmelita's eyes flared wide open. "Wait…does that mean…" Her heart dropped into her stomach, "SLY'S NOT HERE?"

**(*-*)**

Despite seeing him standing there – technically on his knees – before her, Alauna was unable to believe what she was looking at. Dressed in Sly's _torn to shambles_ clothing, Slytunkhamen was shackled to the darkened walls of the compound's inner most dungeon. One where no light ever touched the walls. The candle Alauna had barely illuminated the somewhat small space enough for her to see the mossy ground, let alone Slytunkahmen's face. Though…part of her wished she didn't see his face.

Alauna should be happy Slytunkhamen got a chance to see a friendlier face than those who have been torturing him. In fact, she should be overjoyed she could at least stage a rescue for a Cooper in general. But she couldn't quell the overwhelming sadness ebbing in her heart. After a being absent for practically a year, Alauna was looking forward to seeing Sly's goofy face after all that time.

"You know…" Slytunkhamen rumbled drearily; a weak smile on his lips, "If you keep looking at me like that, I'll start to feel guilty."

"R-RIGHT!" Alauna cleared her throat bashfully, "S-sorry about that." She smacked a hand to her forehead. What was she acting so flustered for? Slytunkhamen chuckled at her pink cheeks, making her blush redden. "Can you excuse me a moment?" She rasped.

"By all means." Slytunkhamen batted his eyes.

"Thank you." Alauna left the candle with Slytunkhamen. She figured he'd like to have a little light before she's whisked away by the guards. Touching a finger to her communication device, Alauna called ahead to Bentley to give him the…Semi-bad news. _"_Bentley. Wrong Cooper. It's Slytunkhamen Cooper the second." Slytunkahmen's ear twitched hearing his name. _Who is she talking to?_

"_WHAT? DRAT!_" He blurted angrily. "_I should have known this was too easy._"

"How do you want to proceed from here?"

"_Learn what you can and then get out of there. The longer you stay, the more likely you'll be caught._" Alauna was dismayed by the plan. She couldn't just leave Slytunkhamen in that dungeon. Not to be tortured and beaten again. "_I promise we'll come back and save him once we have a plan. But right now Sly is our main priority._"

"You're right of course." She agreed somberly. They knew where Slytunkhamen was, and she was fairly certain he would still be alive when they returned. But abandoning him still did not sit well with her. "Have you heard back from Carmelita yet?"

There was a momentary pause on Bentley's end. Alauna felt her stomach tie itself into knots. "_Not yet.__" He answered soberly.__ "I'll keep you posted.__"_

Alauna could hear the uncertainty in Bentley's voice. But time was of the essence. "Okay."_When she ended the call, she felt herself slipping into the darkness of the room. Like it was consuming her. She began to wonder, __What's happening?_

**(*-*)**

"Put on that disguise, Murray!" Bentley ordered abruptly. "You're going in!"

"YES!" Murray cheered. He fumbled into the back of the van. "OOF!" There was a loud ruckus and grunts as he tried to slip into the tight, yet elastic, uniform. "How does this go on? This has to stretch more! How do they keep these on their head? What's this chin thing for?"

"I'm linking my equipment up with your comlink." Bentley explained through the noise, adamantly prodding away at his holographic computer. "Just listen to my directions and you'll be fine."

"AND…DONE!" The back doors of the van burst open. "WHOA!" Murray toppled from the van. He climbed to his feet, grumbling in discomfort. The Khat – Egyptian head dress – was probably the only thing he felt fit well on him. The lion cloth skirt hugged his legs, and his stomach hung over the waistband. The sandals were a size too small. The wristbands and leather shoulder shawl fit nicely. But if he had to compare, the kimono he wore in Japan was a lot comfier. "ALRIGHT!" He posed, sucking in his gut. "THE MURRAY IS READY TO…UH…" His gut fell over the waistband when he looked up in defeat. "Uh…Bentley…" He scratched his head perplexedly, "How do I get up there?"

"Take the stairs!" Bentley shouted from the window. "I forgot the trampoline."

"AH MAN!" Murray trudged along solemnly. "I hate the stairs."

**(*-*)**

_"Ugh…" Alauna sighed exasperatedly. Her shoulders slumped with defeat. __Why is my life always three times more complicated whenever I run into this lot?_

_"Not a riveting conversation?"_

_"Huh?" Alauna glanced toward Slytunkhamen._

_"I do not mean to pry or judge." He chortled. "I find myself talking to those who aren't there when I'm pondering."_

_"No! No!" Alauna shuffled back into the light, embarrassed that she forgot Slytunkhamen could hear her. "You misunderstood! I wasn't speaking to an imaginary person!" She waved her hands frantically. "Trust me when I say I have yet to completely lose my mind."_

_"If you say so." The Cooper retorted dubiously. "Might I inquire as to whom it was you were speaking to?"_

_"A friend of mine. He's waiting outside."_

_"Uh-huh." Slytunkhamen pondered this idea for a moment. Alauna said she wasn't crazy, so he needed to give her the benefit of the doubt. "And what spirits gave you the ability to speak with those who are not beside you, without aid of a bird or letter?"_

_"No spirits." She revealed the small little ear wig to the confused raccoon. "This little device here lets me speak with my friend from a distance greater than what I am." Slytunkahmen's eyes blinked with absolute doubt. In no manner was he amused by this story. Assuming Alauna was kidding. "What?" Alauna asked._

_"Madam you stated you weren't insane." He motioned his head to the ear wig. "__That __and what you just said sounds pretty insane to me." Alauna let out a breath of defeat. There was no possible way to help him understand. The most advanced device in this era is a carrier pigeon. And maybe mud. It's a good thing she was pressed for time; otherwise Alauna would be spending six months explaining the concept of technology to a technologically inept Cooper. Maybe longer. Instead, Alauna just sort of sat silently. Her thoughts began to drift as she gazed upon Slytunkhamen. She was unable to get over how similar he was in appearance to Sly. They could have been twins. _

"You're going to make me feel guilty if you keep looking so somber." Slytunkhamen intruded upon her brooding.

"Huh?" Alauna came out of her daze.

Slytunkhamen smirked impishly. "Do smile at least once. It'll be the ray of sunshine I have coveted for a fortnight." Alauna felt the heat return to her cheeks. Her eyes twinkled in awe. He was most definitely Sly's Ancestor. Their silver tongue must have been hereditary. "I guess that's better." Slytunkhamen chuckled. "But an aghast blush is not what I had in mind."

"EH! SORRY!" Alauna's mind fell into a haze. The word stupid wrote itself out by her head. She folded her hands into her lap. "Sorry." She bowed her head. "I just…I mean I…ugh…" She mentally cursed herself. "I thought you were someone else." She said outright.

"_As did the guards who brought me here."__Alauna gawked in confusion. __The guards believed they had Sly?_"But unlike you and the guards," He_winked flirtatiously,_ "I'm not too disappointed in the face I see."

_Alauna furrowed her brow irately. "It would possibly serve you best, __sir__, to know that flattery will only go so far with me." _

_Slytunkhamen swallowed nervously. The rumble in her voice was very ominous for a woman. "Forgive me." He bowed his head. "But all the words I speak bear no pretense." A dry cough erupted from Slytunkhamen. Patches of blood splattered around the candle. _

Alauna moved beside him, trying to erect his body straight so he would not choke to death. She massaged her hand tenderly up and down, soothing the savage heaves. She was caught off guard by the…moist?...lumps her hand ran over. Looking to his back, she gaped sickly in horror. The guards did not exaggerate. Whip lashings scaled up and down his entire back. Some deeper and fresher than other. A few were reopened. Were blood not in the way, Alauna knew she would see bone. And with each cough, blood spilled from his wounds.

"Hold on." Alauna reached behind her back. She had a burlap bottle of water, and a small yet thick loaf of bread. "You may thank the guards when you see them."

"I…shall." Alauna fed him the water first. Slytunkhamen guzzled down the water as if it were his last. The cooling liquid slurping down his parched throat, drizzling over his crusty fur – it was the spring of nirvana. Truly rejuvenating. Slytunkhamen almost felt tears coming to his eyes. He released his mouth from the bottle. Alauna then fed him pieces of the bread. He picked it apart with his mouth, taking it slow. A good idea given his state. "Is that better?"

"Ha…Very much so." He sighed happily. "Best it days. Thank you, Miss…"

"Alauna Lea Pard."

"Slytunkhamen Cooper II. T'is a pleasure, Lady Lea Pard."

"Please. Call me Alauna."

"Very well," He bowed his head, "Lady Alauna." Alauna rolled her eyes.

"Now," She fed Slytunkhamen more, hoping to make him more lucid, "You were saying something about Sly. How the Guards thought you were him?" She tugged at the clothing. "How would they know to confuse you two?" _Seeing as this type of clothing shouldn't exist._

"That, I'm afraid, is a long story. One I'm sure the guards haven't given you enough time to hear." Alauna was horrified by how astute he was. She almost lost track of the time. She may have had five minutes at the most. "However I can tell you this," He leaned in, wanting to keep his voice down, "He expected a fox woman, turtle, and hippo to be coming for him. He never mentioned anything about a leopardess."

"We haven't been in touch lately. Wait?" If Slytunkhamen was the one incarcerated…then… "That handwriting was yours?" The message in wall!

Slytunkhamen nodded his head. "Yes. Your friend said I should leave a message somewhere. Someone from his time would see it."

"So you know Sly is from the future."

"Given the proof of you standing before me, how can I deny it?" At least that bridge was crossed. "However unorthodox it may have sounded, I was curious as to the truth of your friend's story. So when I wrote the message I included strands of the fabric from this…very stylish attire." Slytunkhamen gestured to the tears in the shirt at the bottom. It made sense to Alauna. By putting Sly's shirt in the cracks, it altered the wall drastically, making it appear in the future. The fabric faded of course. "But after I wrote the message, a guard destroyed it trying to bash my head in."

That explained the wall crumbling right before Alauna's eyes. "We need to get you out of here." Alauna proposed anxiously. "I think I may be able to sneak you out of here and-"

"Again I must object." Slytunkhamen interjected humbly. "Rescuing me would complicate the matter."

"What matter?"

"The matter of your friend's hiding place." Alauna gapped. He knew where Sly was. "Look. I can escape anytime I wish." Slytunkhamen closed eyes and vanished in the blink of an eye. Alauna jumped back in shock. She then recalled Sly letting her read the Thievius Raccoonus and Slytunkhamen came up. Slytunkahmen's special technique was invisibility. A Cooper family secret passed down throughout the generations. "I'm in this predicament because your friend and I traded identities on my behest. He's only safe because I will not reveal his whereabouts." He said those words with such confidence, sounding as if he would never tell.

"How long have you been doing this?" Alauna asked apprehensively.

"It's been two weeks since they captured me." Alauna marveled in his resolve. She doubted even Murray could handle torture like that. "I haven't broken then and I won't break now. But unless you wish to save your friend you must heed my instructions to the letter. Am I understood?"

"But-" Slytunkhamen bore his stern gaze into Alauna, bringing her protest to a halt. There was also a note of desperation in his eyes. "Very well." She sighed in defeat. She leaned her ear in and listened carefully.

**(*-*)**

A pair of masked eyes poked from around a corner. Muscular hands grabbed the corner and Murray pulled himself forward. "Huh…uh…hmm…" He grumbled, scanning the hallway. "Not here either." He muttered, stepping into the hall. "Bentley this has to be hallway number 10 and I still haven't found the stairs."

"_Well they have to be somewhere!_" Bentley blurted. "_And you don't have to sneak around. You have a brown belt. You're ranked the same as that captain."_

"Oh yeah!" Murray strutted along, swinging his arms proudly. Three hyenas meandered by him. Murray saluted them with a wink. The hyenas were rather confused but returned the gesture. "SO COOL! But that still doesn't help me find the-" He stopped, shuffled backwards, and right faced "Oh!" He came to an indentation in the wall with an ascending stairwell. "Found 'em." He announced proudly.

"_Great!_" Bentley cheered.

Murray hobbled up the stairs. He clamped his hand to the wall as he veered around a sharp turn, dashing up another flight of stairs. Murray entered into the semi darkened corridor. He held a hand to his nose. Sweat, day old loin cloths, and pipe smoke. One of the most horrible of combinations. "YECK! Bentley, I will never complain about your making oozes in the van again."

"_Noted. What do you see?_"

"Ugly men, pretty women, and some mean looking badgers."

"_That's the right floor_!" Bentley announced excitedly. "_Okay…just follow my instructions and you should find Carmelita. Go straight._"

"Right." Murray took a single step forward…

"HEY! YOU!"

Murray froze. "Oh boy." He turned his head. One of the Honey Badger guards stomped over to him, boring his beady red eyes into the sweating hippo. "H-Hey there!" Murray greeted dumbly. "What's up?"

"The sky! The Ceiling! Are all of your guards so idiotic?"

"HEY!" Murray prodded his finger into the shorter animal's chest, "WATCH YOUR TONE! I'M A CAPTAIN!"

"OF WHAT DIVISION?" The badger countered.

"Uh…Whuh…"

"_G-GIVE ME A SECOND!_" Bentley pleaded. "_I can figure this out!_"

"I don't recognize you!" The Badger…badgered. "Never seen you here or at the palace!"

"I'm new!" Murray laughed nervously. "Just transferred from…Cairo?"

"_WE'RE _IN C_A_I_R_O!" The Badger and Bentley howled.

"Oh." Murray felt himself shrinking by the second. "Um..." _BAM! _Murray sucker punched the badger in the face. The guard fell to the ground unconscious. Murray quickly threw him into a random room. An empty room. Then took off down the hall way. "BENTLEY!" Murray pleaded.

"_TAKE A LEFT, THEN A RIGHT, GO PAST THREE HALLS AND GO RIGHT!_"

"GOTCHA!"

**(*-*)**

"HA!" Carmelita flipped into the air and came down with a powerful axe kick. The Contessa thrust a claw forward and caught the foot by the ankle. The inspector hung upside down for a second. She then swung forward, then back, wrenched her body up connected her head with the Contessa's face.

"OW!" The Contessa wailed. She clamped her claws to her nose. Carmelita crouched on the landing. She smirked. Blood trickled from The Contessa's nose. Carmelita launched herself forward and lashed out with a swift kick. The Contessa weaved back. The breeze of the kick glided over her skin as the foot missed. The Contessa then latched her claw to Carmelita's neck, nearly cracking the bones. She whipped Carmelita over her head and threw her across a long dining table. Carmelita crashed through the five plates of food, falling to the floor on the other side. Humus and some type of custard dripped from her clothing.

"AH!" Carmelita screamed. The Contessa landed on the table. Her pike feet splintered the wood. Whatever was left on the wooden surface fell onto the floor. The Contessa whirled around and aimed her backside for Carmelita. Carmelita shifted to a hand and foot. A ball of sticky webbing launched from The Contessa. Carmelita sprang and rolled out of the way. The webbing splattered to the wall. The Contessa shuffled around and relentlessly launched volleys of webbing for the evading officer. Carmelita jumped and rolled over the floor. She ducked behind furniture, threw scattered fruit in the line of fire – without any signs of slowing, Carmelita repelled the Contessa's attacks. "HUP!" She grunted, diving for her shock pistol. Her fingers wrapped neatly around the grip. Carmelita positioned herself on one knee and aimed.

The Contessa whipped around, a claw inside her dress. "RAH!" She tossed three sickeningly familiar eggs out. The shells shattered on the ground. A spider emerged from each one. Carmelita hissed through gritted teeth, placing her back to the wall. The spiders scurried across the floor in no time flat. Carmelita took aim. In 1, 2, 3 shots the spider turned into scorch marks on the brown stone ground. Carmelita whisked her gun up for The Contessa. The Contessa was gone. "But where-"

"SURPRISE!" Carmelita shot her gaze up a second too late. A web made net ensnared Carmelita, pinning her spread eagle to the wall. Shock pistol in all. Carmelita struggled against the webbing. The sticky strings were stronger than ropes. Carmelita could not break free. "Ha-ha-ha…" The Contessa lowered herself down from the ceiling on a small string of web. "You always did look only where the barrel of your gun pointed." She mocked the restrained officer as she meandered closer. "Fitting for your one tract mind." Carmelita fought even harder against the strong binds. The tip of The Contessa's claw touched under Carmelita's chin, forcing the trapped inspector to look in the blood red eyes. "What a shame you will not be able to see Sly." She raised her other claw, pointing the sharp to Carmelita's stomach. "But I'll be sure to send you to him in pieces." Carmelita's eyes widened. Her world turned into a blur as she focused on the claw. _This can't be happening! _She screamed to herself. _This isn't happening! _Tears gathered at the corner of her eye. _Sly…_The claw darted for her stomach.

"SLY!"

A small table smacked into The Contessa, slamming her into the wall. The table and The Contessa crumbled to the floor. The Contessa groaned dazedly. "What…?" Carmelita gaped perplexedly.

"Carmelita!" Murray ran to the trapped fox woman. "Don't worry! I got ya!" Murray ripped the webbing from the wall. Carmelita touched to the ground. Murray moved to her side, helping her to her feet. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" She maoned exhaustedly. "I'll be fine."

"NOT FOR LONG!" The Contessa growled rabidly. "My dear Murray you have made your final mistake with me!"

"And you made the first mistake…" Murray picked hoisted another table over his head, "OF EVER ANGERING THE MURRAY!" He launched the table. The Contessa scurried forward and thrust her claw out, breaking the table in half. Murray emerged from the broken table and connected a punch to The Contessa's face, throwing the woman back into the wall.

"RUN!" Murray howled. Carmelita didn't need to be told twice. She and Murray picked themselves up and slammed the door open as they ran out. They barreled past a couple of guards, knocking them off their feet. "BENTLEY! FIRE UP THE VAN_!_"

"_You got it! Call Alauna and tell her it's time to go!_"

"ON IT!"

"GRAAAH!" The Contessa charged into the hallways, frothing at the mouth. "DON'T JUST SIT THERE, YOU FOOLS!" The Contessa kicked them to their feet. "SOUND THE ALARM! GET AFTER THEM! NONE OF THEM LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE!"

**(*-*)**

"Thank you for your assistance." Alauna curtsied to the two guards.

"Our pleasure, My Lady." One of the guards bowed. The other locked the door to the back dungeon. As the hinges were locked in place, Alauna felt a sharp jolt spark in her chest. Leaving Slytunkhamen alone in that dark place was tearing at her. But she had a mission to complete. "If there is anything else we can do-"

"_ALLIE! ALLIE!_" Alauna's earcom screeched.

Alauna slapped her hands to her ears. "OW!" She dropped to her a knee.

"UH! MY LADY!" The guards gasped. They knelt down to her. "Is all well?"

"Grr…" Alauna growled. Her ears were ringing.

"_ALLIE! RUN! TROUBLE!_" Murray panicked. His voice was distorted through the screeches.

"What?" Alauna groaned.

"I asked if you-"

"INTURDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" A Honey Badger from the second floor howled from down the hall. "WE HAVE INTRUDERS IN THE COMPOUND!" Alauna froze. "BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR A FOX WOMAN, AND A HIPPO DRESSED IN GAURDS GARB!" Alauna gritted her teeth. _Dammit! _Alauna reached under her skirt.

"My Lady, this place is no longer safe!" Guard 2 urged. "You must-" Cold steel glided over the guard's neck. A large graze opened in his neck and he crumbled to the ground dead. Alauna twirled the blade backwards. Her thumb was on the end of a hilt. The steel blade gleamed.

"WHAT!" The badger and remaining guard gaped in horror. Alauna tore the sides of the skirt, allowing her legs to spread. She shifted into her defensive stance. She flashed a contemptuous glare to the guards. A gleam as sharp as her blade radiated in the slit pupils. "ATTACK YOU FOOL!" The badger howled. In the blink of an eye Alauna drew her revolver. The guards were…taken aback by the weapon. It was most unusual. One, two shots were fired. Spiraling balls of fire hissed through the air. The embers tore the air in a trail of heated fumes. Point blank in their chest were the guards struck. They fell to the ground, never to rise again.

"Hmph!" Alauna sneered her lip, flaring her fangs. "Pathetic!"

"_ALAUNA! YOU THERE?_" Bentley cried over the comlink.

"I'm here!" Alauna spat. Her ears were still ringing from Murray's frantic screams. "Now what's this I hear about trouble?" Alauna questioned, dashing down the corridor.

"_Just get back to the van! And don't use the stairs!_"

"Never thought of it!" Alauna came to a window. Peering out she saw the van three stories down and a few feet to the left. "Tell me you still have that cushion!"

"_Yeah! Why?_"

"HEY YOU! HALT!" A gator guard commanded.

Alauna perched herself on the window. "CATCH ME!"

**(*-*)**

"WAIT! WHAT?!" Bentley peered out of the passenger window. Naturally he looked up and saw what Alauna meant. "NO DON'T!" He pleaded too late. Alauna launched herself from the window. A guard lurched over the edge in an attempt to grab her.

As she fell for the ground, Alauna whipped herself around and fired another ember round. The guard was struck in the head, falling dead in the window. "ANYTIME, BENTLEY!" She urged. Bentley threw himself forward, wrenching the glove compartment open. He pressed a button in hidden beneath papers. The back bumper of the van opened like shutter doors. A black rubber puffed from the cramped space in the bumper and spat out a circular black mattress. "OOF!" Alauna crashed softly into the mattress. A breath of relief exasperated from her whirling chest. "Nice catch." She thanked tiredly.

Bentley gritted his teeth, pulling himself over the seat. "WHAT THE HELL POSSESSED YOU TO JUMP FROM THE WINDOW?" He scolded. His howls sounded over the rumbling of the van engine. His concern roared from his tone like fire. "WHAT IF I HADN'T CAUGHT YOU?"

"Aw…" Alauna rolled off the rubbery surface, "You wouldn't let me fall to my death." She climbed in through the back doors of the van. "Besides," She sat behind Bentley, smiling giddily, "There wasn't a doubt in my mind you would catch me."

Bentley's green cheeks flushed bright red. He cleared his throat nervously. "Have-Have you heard from Carmelita or Murray?"

"Before or after Murray blew my ear out?"

"WHOA!" A loud wail was heard from the front of the compound.

"There they are!" Bentley announced.

"Sorry if your stomach can't handle it!" Alauna jumped to the driver's seat. "But I think this calls for that quick getaway you asked for!"

**(*-*)**

"KEEP GOING!" Carmelita roared. Murray rounded three consecutive hallways. Carmelita brought up the rear, firing her shock pistol at the pursuing guards. Gators and Badgers ran over the toppled guards, not losing Carmelita or Murray. A handful of Hyenas cackled victoriously as they cut of their path. Murray dug his feet to a halt. Carmelita grabbed his skirt and dragged him down a random hallway. The rabble of guards squeezed into the corridor, roaring _Halt _as they ran after them.

"Just another left and two more rights and we're out!" Murray announced happily.

"Good to know!" Carmelita whipped around, prancing backwards. Instead of the guards she shot at the lanterns and beams above. Planks of wood tripped two gators onto a hyena. Two hyenas and badgers climbed over them and were struck by falling lanterns, falling unconscious. A gator, badger, and hyena emerged from behind them. "There's no end to these guys!"

Murray tripped over his own feet coming to a turn. Luckily he bounced off the wall and back onto his feet. Daylight was straight ahead. Just a few more steps. A blinding light flushed into his eyes. "WHOA!" Murray came to an abrupt halt. His hands and stomach smacked into a stone railing. Carmelita then crashed into him. They were on the second story balcony. The one with the hangman's noose.

"GOTCHA!" The two gaped in horror to the doorway. The three guards cackled triumphantly with their swords in hand. Carmelita and Murray were trapped. "We know not the sorcery behind that little device you wield, woman," The Gator hissed, "But I know you and your friend can't handle us."

"Wanna bet, you walking handbag?" Carmelita hissed. Murray clenched his fingers into tight fists. This was going to be fun for him.

"Why don't you both come quietly?" The Hyena cackled. "It's would save you so much pain." Carmelita and Murray growled through their gritted teeth. Murray tore the hat from his head, ripped the skirt a ways, and got into his fighters stance. Carmelita followed his lead, aiming her pistol.

"MURRAY! CARMELITA!" The two turned their heads to the ground below. Bentley and Alauna waved frantically from the van. The black mattress was tied to the top. "HURRY!" Bentley urged them. "SLY'S WAITING!" Carmelita's eyes widened hearing Sly's name. _He's waiting?_

"GET THEM!" The badger ordered. The three guards charged.

"WELL LET'S GO!" Murray swooped Carmelita over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He climbed to the railing, spreading his feet for the long jump. "GERONIMO!" He wailed, plugging his nose as he took the plunge. Scimitars swiped through the air as they missed. Murray and Carmelita bounced as they landed safely on the mattress. "FLOOR IT!" Murray howled.

"GOT IT!" Alauna turned the wheel, floored her foot. The wheels dug up the sand into a massive cloud reaching to the second floor. The guards coughed and choked on the dust. Sand got into their eyes, blinding them for a couple of seconds. The cloud dissipated in the air. The van was gone.

The Contessa sauntered onto the balcony with her claws folded behind her back. She stepped over the coughing guards nonchalantly, ignoring their obvious, pitiful state defeat. Indentations of that ridiculous van the cooper gang sported were bored into the sand, darting straight out of the gorge and into the canyon.

"No matter." The Contessa growled. "I know where they are going." A sinister smirk slithered from ear to ear. "And even if I lose them," She glanced to the sky, "My eyes in the sky will alert me to their position." A shadowed silhouette soared through the sky. A massive pair of wings spanned in the suns scorching rays.

**(*-*)**

**That's all for now! Why? It's 1:00am. I'M TIRED! Later**


End file.
